Teardrops On My Guitar
by RavenAkiteru
Summary: Nadie dijo que el amor era sencillo.


_**Hola aquí Raven con un One-shot ectofeature, basado en la canción de "**_ _ **Teardrops**_ _ **On**_ _ **My Guitar**_ _ **"de Taylor Swift.**_

* * *

-Capitulo único -

Estaba solo, eso era seguro. A veces lo necesitaba.

Rasgó suavemente las cuerdas de su guitarra lanzando un largo suspiro. Bien dicen que las horas para el que sufre por amor son más largas.

 _ **¿Sufrir por amor?**_

Ah, quien diría que el talentoso Billy Joe Cobra estuviera así por alguien. En vida cientos de chicas perdían el aliento con tan solo sonreírles desde el escenario, y ahora era él quien a cada minuto inhalaba y exhalaba rítmicamente sintiendo el peso de los sentimientos. Dentro de su limosina, sin que nadie lo moleste, sin que lo noten siquiera. Tocaba unas cuantas notas al azar y cantaba en susurros.

" _Spence me mira, yo finjo una sonrisa para que no vea,_ _  
_ _que quiero y necesito todo lo que podríamos ser"_

La imagen de su mejor amigo inundaba sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no todo terminó aquel día que su corazón dejó de latir? ¿Cuál era el pecado que cometió para recibir la tortura de anhelar con todo su ser a alguien y no tenerlo jamás?

Porque todos los días deseaba abrazarlo, sentir ese calor que su propio cuerpo ya no es capaz de emanar. Los días pasan y simplemente no puede imaginar la vida inmortal sin él.

Sin embargo, esto no está bien y él lo sabe, lo que siente no solo desafía el moral sino hasta las leyes mismas de la vida. Entonces Baruch no tiene opción más que fingir a todas horas que la vida (o más bien su otra vida) es bella y que su sobrenombre "Billy" oculta el alma de aquel joven desdichado que murió sin saber amar.

De repente, la tranquilidad de sus lamentos se ve interrumpida al abrirse la puerta del lujoso transporte, quien más si no Spencer Wright quien con una sonrisa le comienza a contar la emoción que le embarga pues la linda Mallory aceptó ser su novia.

 _ **No era justo.**_

"Eso es genial, bro" le responde sin molestarse a fingir su desgano ante la noticia. Hace un tiempo que el cantante se resignó. Alguien que ya no es percibido por los demás no puede reclamar su existencia además, no era nadie para borrar la hermosa sonrisa que el castaño traía. Spencer se había esforzado demasiado y se merecía ser correspondido.

" _Debe ser hermosa, esa chica de la que él habla,_ _  
_ _Y ella tiene todo sin lo que yo tengo que vivir."_

Tan bella, tan frágil, amable y tan…llena de vida. Spencer pareció no notar la melancolía de su amigo, continuó hablando de lo que harían ella y él de ahora en adelante. Sin embargo, terminó por pedirle ayuda a su mejor amigo pues era su primer amor.

"¿Me estas escuchando? " Pregunta el castaño al percibir un acorde en el fondo de su conversación. Spence arquea una ceja cuando el fantasma le dice sobre su aburrimiento.

Spence no se molesta, tan solo sonríe, está muy acostumbrado a las inesperadas reacciones de Cobra.

" _Spence me habla, yo rio porque es tan gracioso,_ _  
_ _Que no puedo ver a nadie más cuando él está conmigo._ _  
_ _Él dice que esta tan enamorado,_ _  
_ _que finalmente lo ha hecho bien,_ _  
_ _me pregunto si sabe que él es lo único en lo que pienso en la noche"_

Billy no puede negarse a sí mismo lo profundamente enamorado que esta del joven. Él es la única persona que lo conoce más que nadie, el único capaz de interpretar sus miedos y sus inseguridades. ¿Acaso eso no contaba cómo amor?

Noche tras, noche antes de dormir, flotaba sobre él mirándolo detalladamente para tratar de entender cuál era la razón por la cual lo amaba tanto, y nunca terminaba por hallar la respuesta pues terminaba perdiéndose entre la belleza natural de su amado.

"Bro, veo que estas muy contento. Descuida haremos que esa chica este loca por ti" Le termina diciendo con el brazo en su hombro a la par de una sonrisa triste mirándolo a los ojos. El estudiante le agradeció y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

 _ **Maldita condición**_

El calor de Spencer era lo más maravilloso que jamás había conocido. Él , de esencia permanentemente fría, él de materia apenas tangible…

"Ya basta de cursilería" bromeó apartando al chico antes de que se lanzara ahí mismo a rogarle que no amara a nadie más "Vete a darte un baño, hermano. Esa nena no se acercara a tí con esa apariencia de vagabundo"

Con una pequeña mueca Spence salió de la limo y fue a darse una ducha.

Billy se recargó de nuevo en el mullido asiento purpura, suspiró cansinamente cómo al principio y volvió a producir melodías armoniosas al azar, gracias a su innato talento.

" _Él es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra._ _  
_ _La única cosa que me hace pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz,_ _  
_ _Él es la canción en mi carro que sigo cantando sin saber por qué"_

Probablemente nunca hallaría la respuesta de porque las cosas tuvieron que ser de esa manera. Ahí estaba la esencia del que alguna vez estuvo rodeado por bellas mujeres y abundante dinero, del arrogante que cientos de veces rompió corazones, de una persona que obviamente se equivocó en más de un sentido. ¿Era una especie de condena nunca probar de ese amor que el ser más perfecto era capaz de sentir?

Porque para él eso era Spence. El más perfecto chico y, Billy sufría por no ser él quien pudiera ser su persona más importante.

Caen una, dos, tres gotas sobre la guitarra. Qué curioso, un fantasma llorando. Se supone que sus sentidos estaban muertos, que injusticia entonces, debería tener una oportunidad esto dolía igual o más que con un cuerpo de carne.

La soledad de nuevo rodeándole en su auto lujoso.

" _Y ahí va el, tan perfecto-_ _  
_ _La clase de perfección que yo desearía ser,_ _  
_ _Sera mejor que ella lo abrace fuerte, que le de todo su amor,_ _  
_ _Mira esos hermosos ojos y sé que ella es tan afortunada porque..._

 _Él es la razón de las lágrimas en mi guitarra,_ _  
_ _La única cosa que me hace pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz,_ _  
_ _Él es la canción en mi carro que sigo cantando sin saber por qué"_


End file.
